Bewitching
by Ostensibly Twee
Summary: What happens when death-eaters strike at Bat Gems school of sorcery? The changes in the lives of four witches, that's what. Having to abandon their now ruined school the fifth years are forced to transfer to Hogwarts. How will they fit in?... more inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my fellow fanfiction friends! This the second fanfiction I have EVER written, so I know it may be kind of suckish. Or not, it's up to you guys to decide! I love Marauder era stories, so just to make it clear, THIS STORY TAKE PLACE IN 1985 or something like that. It's kind of important that I make this clear because my OC characters will be going to class with the infamous James Potter, Serious Black, Remus Lupin, and *sigh* Peter Petigrew. Another fun fact before I let you get on with the story, I have modeled my characters after my friends and I! Yay! Well, R & R. ENJOY!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

_ The brunette screamed, ducking behind an overturned table; narrowly avoiding a green streak of light that wizzed past her ear. The teachers had fled, leaving the students of Bat Gem school of Sorcery to fend for themselves. Deatheaters were now pouring in from every entrance, spreading havoc throughout the small school. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, willing every ounce of courage take action. The girl finally crawled from her hiding place, and held out her wand. With a few well aimed flicks she had taken out three deatheaters. But this had little impact on the situation, and soon Macy found herself surrounded by the figures with pointed hoods. It looked like the end of Macy Deon, but just as she prepared herself for death a battle cry sounded and three other girls came charging at the not expecting deatheaters. Macy smirked, and while the figures turned in confusion she hit a few with body binding curses. With the combined power of the four witches, the deatheaters were now squirming on the ground with their limbs bound to their sides or rendered unconscious. _

_The battle was over. Many were dead. The deatheaters had fled back to their master, and the few survivors were huddled together, treating their wounds. Among the survivors were our four young heroins; Macy Deon, Michelle Jones, Luna Tierny and Kimmy Martin. Best friends since age six, the foursome were very close._

_ "What's going to happen to us?" choked Luna, her blue-green eyes wide with un-spilled tears. Macy grimaced, bandaging her burnt hand. The air was thick with unsaid worries, and the girls sat in silence; watching what was left of their school burn. There was no point in putting the fire out._

_ "Well I know one thing is for sure," said Michelle, cutting in, "our dear teachers probably will never go back into educating. I still can't believe that they ditched us! Honestly, I don't think I have ever hated Mrs. Berry more than I do right now." she concluded. Kimmy snorted._

_ "You said that two days ago, when she gave you detention for torturing the younger students." she murmured. Everyone laughed._

_ "They started it! I mean, they were the ones who wanted to know what they kept in the locked closet on the third floor! Honestly, you would think that they would have appreciated the hard work I put into coming up with that bogus story. I mean, don't little kids like stories?" she ranted, causing us to laugh even harder. It felt good to laugh. It seemed to rid themselves of the grief. Through gasps of laughter, Luna managed to find her voice._

_ "I don't think that they appreciated hearing that they kept a basalisk in there and that the school let it roam around at night." Luna grinned. The others were still laughing. The girls were getting disapproving looks from the other survivors, probably thinking that this was not the time for laughter. _

_Macy ignored the dirty looks, leaning into her palms. "You know guys? I think that whatever happens, we'll be alright. I mean, we have each other, am I correct?" she asked, hope swimming in her brown-green eyes. The others nodded enthusiastically. The girls made themselves comfortable, and lay on their backs looking at the stars._

_

* * *

_

_How was that? Sorry it was short, but it was a prologue after all. I promise that I will add a new chapter as soon as possible. I am kind of wrapped up in play practice and stuff, but I will add like, way more! THNX 4 READING! R & R!_

"Laughter is day, and sobriety is night; a smile is the twilight that hovers gently between both, more bewitching than either."

_-Kiki  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I'm surprised that I have already gotten four people to subscribe to my story! I'm all warm inside... :) Well... Normally I have a load to say, but today it seems that you can finally get onto the story without having to read three paragraphs of before notes! I'm so generous... ENJOY AND R&R!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I very sadly do not own Harry Potter, (sniffle)**_

_**Off To Hogwarts**_

_**Macys POV**_

I bit my lip, stealing a glance at my friends as we arrived at Kings Cross. _Platform nine and three quarters? What on earth... _I thought. Once inside the station, we split up, looking for the platform_._ Presumably, we couldn't find any sign of the ridiculous thing that was platform nine and three quarters because this was a muggle train station and muggles weren't unusual enough to create such a platform. There just _has _to be some sort of mistake!_**  
**_

"May, I don't think that it's here." murmured the quiet Kimmy. "Well, I mean, we could always ask somebody?" I suggested, earning myself a smack upside the head.

"Yea sherlock, lets just wander up to that muggle conductor over there. 'Oh, sir? My friends and I are trying to get to platform nine and three quarters. You see, we are witches and need to get on a train that will take us to a magical castle.'" Michelle mocked, in a horrible impression of me. I shoved her playfully. Luna was looking anxious.

"Guys, it's almost time for the train to depart. Where _is _bloody platform nine and three quarters?" she cried, causing a few muggles to stare at us oddly. I wouldn't blame them, considering the fact that we suck at impersonating muggles. Michelle was wearing the most ridiculous getup, a muggle sun visor with khaki pants and a sweatshirt. Luna was no better, sporting a white dress and hoochi mamma sunglasses. Kimmie and I were the only sensibly dressed girls, wearing casual street clothes that didn't draw attention. You see, though we were both purebloods, Kimmie and I love to wander the streets of London. We have a certain fascination in non-magical people that Michelle and Luna could never understand. It's probably because Michelle was a halfblood and Luna was muggle born, but Kimmie and I? We grew up in strict pureblood families. When I say strict I mean _strict._ It came to the point where I was actually kicked out of the house because I associated myself with what they call 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors.' It's all bogus if you ask me. Since then I have rented an apartment in Diagon Ally. I occasionally stay at one of the girls house's for a week or two, but I don't like to cause their families trouble though they insist that I don't. It's not exactly the best time, but it could be worse.

"Hey, why don't we ask that girl over there? She is lugging around an owl, so I'm assuming that she is a wizard." said Luna, breaking my train of thought. I turned to see that she was pointing at a red headed, green eyed girl who looked about our age and was indeed carrying an owl. She seemed to be telling off a tall, messy haired boy who didn't seem to be listening to a word she said.

"Um, excuse me, er-" I looked back at my friends who were giving me looks of encouragement, "-we are trying to get to platform nine and three quarters. Could you help us a little?" I asked. The red head smiled widely.

"Oh yay! You must be new students! My name is Lily Evans, I'm sure we all will be great friends by the end of the year!" she cried excitedly. The tall, lanky boy with round glasses behind her struck out his hand.

"James Potter, _at your service." _James said, in an arrogant but funny manner. I grinned and he shook all our hands.

"My name is Macy, but everyone calls me May," I said, gesturing to myself, "and this is Michelle," Michelle smirked, flipping her hair, "this is Luna," the blond smiled shyly, her blue eyes twinkling, "and lastly, this is Kimmie." Kimmie bowed so low that her hat fell right off her head. I giggled.

"It's nice to meet you girls. Feel free to come to me with any questions throughout the year, and, oh right," she suddenly remembered. "You don't know where the platform is, do you?" she asked, we shook our heads.

"James, will you do something useful for once and show them how it's done?" she asked the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Of _course_, anything for you M' lady." he smirked, kissing her hand before she could quickly pull away. I watched as he began running a pillar in between platform nine and ten. Next thing we knew, he had vanished. My eyes widened. _Weird._

I took off running at the pillar, but just as I was about to collide with the cement, I seemed to go right through it and onto what I was assuming platform nine and three quarters. _Cool!_

A few seconds passed when Michelle followed by Luna, Kimmie and Lily Evans burst through the wall.

"Wow! It's so... pretty!" cried Luna. I turned to see that she was gawking at a beautiful cherry red train with cloud white steam billowing out if the chimney. There were kids of all ages rushing about, trying to get onto the train.

"We are going to _miss _the pretty train of you just stand there." said Michelle, pulling Luna along behind us.

* * *

The train was packed. Finally, the five of us found a compartment that wasn't stuffed to the brim. Inside were four boys. I recognized one of them as James Potter, and he waved at us to sit down. The other three boys made space for us, moving aside various prank items that I was very familiar with including exploding quills and joke wands. I eyed them, but a short, tubby boy threw his jacket over them before I could further inspect.

"See guys? I told you we were getting new students." said James, a smug look of triumph on his face. A sandy haired boy behind him rolled his eyes before sticking out his hand in a manner just like James did at Kings Cross.

"My name is Remus Lupin, year six." he said politely, and I shook his hand. A hansom dark haired boy sitting across from the two stood up and walked over to the four of us. Lily had a prefects meeting to attend.

"And _I _am Sirius Orion Black, year six." he said, flashing a devlishly hansom grin. He kissed all of our hands, leaving us blushing. At last, the short, tubby boy leaned across Sirius and clumsily shook our hands.

"I'm Peter." he said simply, before resuming his position looking out the window.

"It's nice to meet you four," I said, and after we introduced ourselves (_again!) _we took our seats. My hand was becoming a little sore from all the hand shaking.

"So what are all the prank supplies for?" I asked innocently, looking over at the covered up goods.

"Oh, you say those? Well you see, we are the master pranksters of the school. We like to call ourselves _the Marauders._" said Sirius, displaying an exploding quill to us. I looked at him oddly.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head. I bit my lip.

"You said that you were a Black," I said, and his face dropped. "I mean, the Black family is known for their hatred of muggles. You aren't one of those stuck up purebloods, are you?" I asked carefully. He smirked.

"_Yes, _I am from the 'Sacred Black Family', but no, I am nothing like them and I truly can't stand having to be related. You see, I'm a_ gryffindor." _he said proudly, and I let out I sigh of relief.

"That's great! I hope _I'm _in gryffindor. I heard it's the best of all the houses." I said. The other girls were conversing with James and Remus about something, so that just left us.

"I'm assuming that you are a muggle born of half muggle, am I correct?" he asked, fiddling with the exploding quill.

"Nope. I come from the Deon family." I said. He looked up in surprise, dropping the exploding quill in the act. _BOOM! _We were covered in ink. I muttered a quick cleaning spell, and soon we were back to our regular conversations.

"Did you say the _Deon _family? Why, their the one of the strictest pureblood families out there!" he said in an accusing tone. I smirked.

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to know if you were all stuck up like them. I don't think I can stand being friends with one." I said.

"I'm assuming you don't like your family either?" he asked.

"You assume a lot, you know that, right? Well anyways, yes I despise my family very much. As a matter of fact, they kicked me out last year for associating myself with my friends over here." I said, gesturing to the girls. "One of them is a muggle born, and the other two are supposedly 'bloodtraitors' or whatever." I added.

"Cool." said Sirius, and I knew I had earned his respect. I knew that I had already told an almost complete stranger one of my biggest secrets, and I felt oddly comforted by the fact. I liked these guys. They were cute, seemed to run the school with their pranks like we used to at Bat Gems, and were most of all, accepting. Though I'm sure not accepting enough to deal with my other secret, not that I was going to tell them I was a werewolf anyways.

* * *

_**A/N How did you like the chapter, huh? Do you hate me because I left you at a cliff hanger? Please let me know! R&R!**_

_**Please don't kill me because the chapter was painfully short! I've been working on the whole 'PLEASE KIKI! MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!' thing, though I can't make promises. Don't worry though, cus' even though the chapters are really short, the story will be insanely long. BYE!**_


End file.
